<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>restless by hyuckiesboy (Theoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757138">restless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/hyuckiesboy'>hyuckiesboy (Theoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mommy Kink, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, but completely non-sexual, caregiver! Seonghwa, joongie has an accident it’s mentioned briefly, little! hongjoong, so like not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/hyuckiesboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongjoong stares at seonghwa, who is focused on getting the water the right temperature. his mommy is so pretty. he wishes he could tell him but the words are stuck in his throat, mind too soft and floaty. he mumbles something incoherent which makes seonghwa smile. hongjoong loves that smile - like he’s done something amazing when all he did was be himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/gifts">acheese_ateez_asneeze</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>purely wholesome content bc i wanted to see non-sexual agere nursing fics in the ateez tag.</p><p>also dedicated to my lovely big brother!! love you🥺 and sorry it’s so short😭😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“love, stop that,” seonghwa gently scolds, pulling hongjoong’s thumb out of his mouth.</p><p>hongjoong grumbles and opens his mouth, little teeth peeking out from under his lips.</p><p>“wan’ milk!”</p><p>seonghwa laughs. “after your bath baby, you’re messy.”</p><p>he’s sitting on the seat of the toilet while his mommy runs a bath. his eyes are still wet from when he woke up in his soiled sheets, but seonghwa had been there to calm him down before he got too distraught.</p><p>hongjoong stares at seonghwa, who is focused on getting the water the right temperature. his mommy is so pretty. he wishes he could tell him but the words are stuck in his throat, mind too soft and floaty. he mumbles something incoherent which makes seonghwa smile. hongjoong loves that smile - like he’s done something amazing when all he did was be himself.</p><p>seonghwa holds him steady as he slips off his dirty clothes and gets in the bath. the water is warm and there’s even a pink bath bomb! hongjoong picks it up and squeals. it's fizzy like soda! he almost wants to eat it, but he knows mama would be mad so he plops it back in the tub and grabs his rubber duckie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>behind him, seonghwa is leaning over the tub, carefully wetting his hair. “what a good boy,” he says as he massages shampoo into his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hongjoong squirms in happiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, mommy’s good boy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he bites down on his duckie before he realizes he isn’t supposed to and he stops. seonghwa chuckles and pats his soapy head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“joongles, my good boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“goo’ boy,” hongjoong repeats proudly. it's the only words he can fully understand in his fuzzy headspace. he keeps babbling, mostly to himself, as seonghwa rinses out the shampoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his joy is quickly replaced with a pout when he realizes what comes next. he loves bath time, except when it's time to get clean. the body wash always irritates his sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seonghwa is gentle as always though, delicately washing away the mess from his accident. hongjoong whines, but doesn’t wiggle around too much. “goo’ boy,” he sniffles, big eyes watering as he looks up at his mommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re my good boy,” seonghwa tells him, “mommy loves you to the moon and back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“m-mmn?” hongjoong hums in question, as if to ask ‘really?’. he hasn’t even noticed seonghwa’s finished washing him up now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pinky promise, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they lock pinkies and while hongjoong is marveling at how small his fingers are next to seonghwa’s, said boy pinches his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mama!” hongjoong squeaks, splashing bubbles along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what is it, love?” seonghwa says, feigning innocence and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. before hongjoong can say anything, he’s bent over in laughter, seonghwa’s deft fingers mercilessly tickling his stomach. they continue like that for a while, hongjoong trying to squirm away as seonghwa tickles him, until seonghwa realizes what a mess they’ve made. there’s water all over the floor and his shirt is covered in bubbles. it’ll be a pain to clean, but seeing hongjoong laugh was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he dries hongjoong off, kissing away stray drops of water on his shoulders and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. hongjoong seems even younger after all the excitement from bath time. he’s still as seonghwa dresses him in his favorite strawberry onesie, only moving when told to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he mouths at the neckline of seonghwa’s shirt as he was carried into the living room. he gnaws at the material absentmindedly until the fabric is completely soaked and sticky with spit. seonghwa is singing a lullaby and rocking him back and forth. it's so nice, like a cloud. hugging mama is like hugging a cloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nnnmph,” hongjoong grumbles. he’s drooling all over his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seonghwa echos the sound to tease him. “too small to use your words?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hongjoong nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“baby wants mommy’s milk?” he asks sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hongjoong nods again, this time more eagerly. seonghwa removes his hand from his mouth and holds it in his own. they get settled, hongjoong nestled in the crook of seonghwa’s arm. he glances up at the older a few times. no matter how often they do this, he always gets shy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s okay,” seonghwa tells him, because it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hongjoong nuzzles against his chest and mumbles something that sounds like ‘mommy’. seonghwa just watches, let’s him take it at his own pace. a few more whimpers and nuzzles later, and hongjoong is taking one of his nipples into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the first time they did this, it was admittedly strange. not weird, but different. it turns out that nursing is just as relaxing for seonghwa as it is for hongjoong. holding his boyfriend in his arms while he is in his most vulnerable state. seonghwa wouldn’t have it any other way really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hongjoong is already starting to melt in his hold, eyes getting all glassy and fist clenched in seonghwa’s palm. his eyes flutter open and catch seonghwa staring. he sighs a little in the back of his throat and closes his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how precious his hongjoong is, lips wet and red and stretched across his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>joongles i love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>